


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: maNga (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Barista Yağmur, Bookstore Employee Ferman, Demisexual Yağmur, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Hanahaki disease, Past Surgery, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Ferman Akgül/Yağmur Sarıgül





	Untitled

**2:30 PM**

When you hear about someone having hanahaki disease in fiction you immediately assume that they either die without confessing their love for the person and having their feelings requited,or refuse to get the surgery to remove it because living without their feelings for that person is a fate worth than death.

Sometimes they even have the requite their feelings,they confess and they both live happily ever after.

Well that how it works in reality.At least not for me.


End file.
